HollowWings and StellarWings
These are fantribes owned by Phoenixsong. Another two tribes based off of VIP dragons in Dragon City. You saw it coming, didn't you? They live on a giant tree tower/city on Tree City Island. The StellarWings live in the canopy, while the HollowWings live down in the roots. No one lives in between. HollowWings The evil ones Description Their scales are light blue, purple, or pink. They stand on two legs, and have bat-like wings. They have tan underscales and wing membranes. They have dark magenta horns and claws. They also have the same color armor on their shoulders, forearms, and knees, which is specially crafted and enchanted by a master woodsmith (more about that later). They have magenta "hair" on their heads, which then follows a leaf-like pattern down to their tails. They have glowing yellow and red eyes. Strengths and Weaknesses Their horns, claws, and armor are made of a hard material that cannot be broken. They are immune to fire, frostbreath, and venom, and can turn regular fire into purple fire which they can then fling back at their enemies. They can also shoot purple fireballs from their hands. The purple fire is cursed, so it's extra dangerous and hotter, and it can burn even underwater. It can feed off of anything except air. HollowWings can also set themselves on fire, but it doesn't harm them. They can also take energy blasts from StellarWings and turn them into purple fire, which will burn StellarWings if it comes into contact. However, StellarWings can do the exact same thing except opposite. Their fangs are deadly to StellarWings if bitten. They can also see very well in the dark, but cannot see very well in the light. They can collect energy from the root systems of the tree, so they don't need to eat. Important Dragons Queen: Dark Wing King: Dark Star Princess: Dark Flare Master Woodsmith: Dark Root General: Dark Claw StellarWings The good ones Description Their scales are light red, orange, or yellow. The stand on two legs, and have feathered wings. They have white underscales and claws. They have orange horns and armor on their forearms and shoulders, which is specially crafted and enchanted by a master woodsmith. The have blond "hair" on their heads. They have glowing white and yellow eyes. They are also surrounded by tiny floating light globes. Strengths and Weaknesses Their horns, claws, and armor are made of a hard material that cannot be broken. They are immune to fire, frostbreath, and venom. They can also shoot energy globes from their hands. The energy will cleanse whatever the touch from curses, and revitalize things, but it can blind dragons with it's brilliance, if the StellarWing so wishes. StellarWings can light themselves up to blind enemies, but they can see perfectly fine in bright light. They can also take cursed fireballs from HollowWings and turn them into energy blasts, which will dissolve HollowWings if it comes into contact. However, HollowWings can do the exact same thing except opposite. They will also fade away if a HollowWing bites them. They can see very well in darkness and bright light. Their "tiny floating light globes" also serve as a sort of protection. They can collect energy from the stars, so they don't need to eat. Important Dragons Queen: Light Globe King: Light Wing Princess: Light Firefly Master Woodsmith: Light Wood General: Light Cape Category:Content (Phoenixsong)